


Domestic Disputes

by Diana_Munroe



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5836360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Munroe/pseuds/Diana_Munroe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of the Arrow 4x13 "Sins of the Father" synopsis and the flash forward, Felicity confronts Oliver after a trip to Nanda Parbt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic Disputes

Oliver dropped his duffle bag on the floor next to the couch. Normally he was the one who was more conscious about keeping the apartment in order, but tonight he didn’t care. He just wanted to be home. Back to Felicity and away from the newest things that haunted him from his latest adventure with the League of Assassins. 

“Nice trip?” Felicity asked from the shadows. Oliver turned his hand to see her making her way toward him from the kitchen in her wheelchair. If all went like it was supposed to, he wouldn’t be seeing her in the wheelchair much longer. 

“If by nice you mean I came back without any additional scars or bullet wounds, then yes. It was nice. But my knees are going to be killing me for about a week,” he commented. Felicity’s response to his little quip was silence, which in his experience was never a good thing. He stood up and started to walk toward her. 

“Felicity?” he asked getting closer to her, “Is everything ok?” 

“No. And I don’t know if it ever can be,” she said. 

Oliver knelt down to look at her in eye, “Felicity, you’re scaring me.” 

Felicity let out a humorless laugh, “Scaring you? Which one of us just came back from a weekend retreat with Evil League of Evil?... I didn’t put it together until after you left with that bullshit story about you dissolving your marriage to Nyssa.”

“Felicity…”

Felicity locked her wheelchair in place, “My legs work.”

She moved one leg to the ground and then other. 

“I can stand,” she continued and slowly pushed herself up with Oliver rising with her. 

Oliver felt the ends of the smile coming across his face, “This is—“

Felicity pushed him, “Your fault.”

Oliver was puzzled, “You’re not…”

“Happy? No, I’m not and do you know why? Because my fiancé likes to make choices for me,” she finished. 

“What are you talking about?” he asked. 

“What was in the massage oil, Oliver? The one that you said was great for lower back muscles? Even if I couldn’t feel them. The one that you started me on and made me promise to use everyday?”

“You know,” he stated simply. 

“Yeah. And I know about William too,” she said and Oliver felt like he had just been slapped. 

“He was a bicycle accident while you were gone. He’s fine, but he has your blood type, not Samantha’s. She called Palmer Tech looking me because your cell wasn't working.”  
Felicity let out another humorless huff as she rubbed her fingers together, “Lucky we keep some of your blood available, right?”

In Oliver’s silence, Felicity continued, “Barry took it over. Your son is safe. You should go see him.” 

“Felicity—“ Oliver whispered. 

“What? What could you possibly say to make this better?” she asked. 

“I’m sorry,” he said simply. 

Felicity closed her eyes, “I know. And I know you did what you thought was best. But Oliver, how can we get married if you don’t trust me?”

“I do trust you. I wanted to tell you. I just didn’t see how I could and still see my son,” he pleaded. 

“And the water from the Lazarus Pit? How could you would use something on me without my knowledge?” 

“You can’t through stones there. You drugged me in Nanda Parbt.” 

“Not the same!”

“How? You knocked me out because you tried to save me from myself. You loved me enough to take a big risk because you thought it was best. I know how hard this has been for you. You spend your nights protecting my life and your days protecting what’s left of my family’s legacy. I wanted to do more for you for once,” he finished. 

“But you have be honest with me. We do too much; our lives are too insane for there to be lies and secrets between us. We have to keep each other grounded. We have to keep each other strong. We are a team. And when you do things like this…” Felicity’s voice trailed off, silent tears slipping down her face. She sat back into her wheelchair. Oliver squatted next to her. 

“Felicity, I am sorry, but I need you to understand something,” he started. Felicity turned her face to him, but didn’t say anything, allowing him to continue. 

“I don’t always know how to love you. You and Dig taught me how to be a teammate and I’m still figuring it out. Sometimes I’m a bad partner because I’m used to being on my own and before that I was just selfish. I love you in a way that I’ve never loved anyone. Not Laurel, not Thea, not even my parents. And losing you in anyway terrifies me. I just need you know that I’m trying. Everyday. To be better,” he replied. Half way through his speech, tears started to fall down his face as well. 

Felicity reached out and touched his face. He leaned into her palm. 

“You make it really hard to stay mad at you sometimes,” she said. 

“So you’re not mad any more?” 

“No, I’m furious. But, curse my bleeding heart, I understand.”

Oliver looked up at her hopefully. 

“You do?” 

“Yeah. I don’t think I can forgive you yet, but I get it,” stated Felicity. 

“We can build off of that.” 

“Maybe. I just need you to do one thing for me,” she said.

“Anything.” 

“Hold me tonight. Tomorrow, we go see William. Together.”

Oliver nodded and bent so that Felicity could wrap her arms around him. He lifted her up and carried her to their bedroom. He know she could probably walk now, but seeing the hurt in Felicity’s eyes, he wasn’t sure how long she would stay with him. For tonight, he still had her and he wanted to keep her as close as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> So I will say this. The ending of this story surprised me. I know it feels like Oliver got off easy. And I wasn't going for that. But after this baring of his soul and the tears... I had full planned on Felicity going to stay with John and Lyla for some time. Somehow that didn't happen. She refused to leave her boy so bare.


End file.
